For the Love of a Dragon
by pococo
Summary: Hes always dreaming of those days 6 years ago that he was spirited away, working at that bath house. Hes always dreaming of that dragon boy who saved his life... his Haku... HP/Haku
1. Chapter 1

_INTRODUCTION_

Sometimes… he dreams.

He dreams of 6 years ago when he was 10 years old, when his relatives on their way to their new home in Japan stopped by an old abandoned amusement park. When their selfishness reached a whole new high and they ate food from those stalls-of when they were turned into pigs.

Sometimes he dreams… of those days under contract to work in the bath house in the spirit world. Of his friends… Lin... Kamajii… No Face… Granny… Bo..and _him._

Haku.

His dreams mostly featured the river spirit whom he had fallen in love with.

Their last promise echoed in his dreams.

"_Can we meet again?"_

"_I'm sure."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

He wanted to cry from the fact that it had been 6 years ago… 6 long years since he had seen his Haku. 6 long years of hardship, of war, of insults by his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

"_Hey… come here… come to me. We will see each other soon don't worry." His voice resounded in the dream, his hand out stretched. He started to hold his hand out to grasp the dragons and then…_

Harry James Potter woke up with a start gasping for air and clutching at his chest.

* * *

**Okay so this is my new plot bunny. I just watched Spirited Away for the first time in years yesterday (in original japanese gosh Haku's voice is so cute ;;) so I decided to give this plot a chance. I don't know when my next update is and I'm thinking of having this be a 3 shot or 4 shot or something close to there maybe.**

**I don't know. Anyway. Please review? **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Harry Potter, who preferred to be called Ry though no one knew that, sluggishly made his way to the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place yawning a little as his adjusted his glasses on his face to see better. Squinting as he entered the kitchen, which was loud with everyone awake before him, all conversation stopped.

"Good Morning Harry!"

"How'd you sleep pup?"

Harry looked up at his god father, a smile on his face. Sirius frowned a little noticing it wasn't a true smile. Putting down the newspaper he was reading he made his way to his godson.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Around them everyone else in the kitchen voiced their concerns as well.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He sighed as he made his way to an empty chair at the dining room table. Laying his head down on the table, he buried his face in his arms.

He didn't belong here. He knew he didn't. He belonged with Haku. He belonged with the other spirits. He wasn't a spirit himself but ever since going to the Spirit World he didn't… he didn't belong anymore. It was as if his very soul was connected to that place.

He remembered an old conversation he once had with Kamajii one night when he couldn't sleep. He had voiced this exact same thought. As he started to drift off to sleep he recalled…

_"I don't belong there Jiji." He has confessed hugging his knees to his chest, the soot balls crowding around him. "There I'm just the worthless freak who can do freakish stuff. But here… here what I can do isn't freakish at all. I feel like I belong here."_

_ Kamajii had gave him a stern look. "Ry, while it is true you have some power that doesn't mean… that doesn't mean you belong here. As much as I would love my cute little grandson to stay-"_

_ Ry smiled brilliantly at that._

_ "You are not a spirit. You must remember your task of saving your family."_

_ At that time he had honestly forgotten his relatives. Glancing down at his hands, covered in small scars and burns from cooking from the time he was 5, he next looked at his arms that were hid under his sleeves. They were covered in recovering bruises. _

_ No he wasn't a spirit, he was human. But he didn't want to go back, go back to where he was just a freak, where he was pushed around because he was different. Here in the bath house, yes he was different because he was a human, but he had been starting to get respect because of his deeds because of his work ethic. Here he was welcome._

_ He was not hit; he was not hurt because of failure here. Yes Yubaba was scary, but his Uncle… His uncle was way scarier in his opinion which is why he was able to stand up to the old witch so easily. _

_ "Jiji…" He whispered tears starting to tear up. Kamajii got up from his seat and made his way over to the young boy and wrapped him up in his arms. He might not know the full story from the young boy but he knew he was hurt._

Harry was suddenly jolted awake as a plate of food was placed in front of him. "Nandesuka? Watashi wa oki teru yo." He yawned and then realized everyone was staring at him.

"Huh?"

"Harry?" Hermione questioned. "Was that just… Japanese?"

"Yes? I mean yeah. I learned it when I moved to Japan 10 years ago with the Dursley's."

He hadn't told them that when he was 6 years old he along with his relatives moved to Japan, next to the Kohaku River of all places. He could still remember only a couple of weeks after they moved there Dudley stealing his old beaten up shoe and throwing it into the river. That pair of shoes being his only pair he dove right into the river with no concern to his own life. He had been stupid at the time, yes, but thanks to that stupidity he had met him. Haku.

That was when he saved them.

Afterwards at the age of 10 the Dursley's had to relocate to somewhere else again, bringing Harry with them. And that was when he had entered the spirit world.

"You lived in Japan?" Sirius asked from across the table.

"Yes." He said bluntly as he started to eat from his plate. Everyone seeing he didn't want to talk about it anymore, left him alone. Sirius gave a sigh wondering why his godson was so secretive.

After breakfast Harry made his way back up to his room. Bright green eyes scanned it. Ever since Sirius had been proven innocent last year after the whole department of mysteries fiasco, he had been living here and not with his relatives. And he was glad that he was with Sirius he really was but… he didn't want to leave Japan.

In Japan was Haku, was their promise. Hopefully Haku would be able to find him here.

Giving a small smile, which has a sad feel to it, he walked over to his desk where there was a big book. This was his sketch book. While in Japan he had discovered his love of drawing, Japanese traditional of course, and his love of storytelling. He supposed he got this from seeing all the spirits, who while young looking, were very ancient. He enjoyed them telling their stories of the past.

Now smiling a true smile he grabbed the sketch book and started to doodle Haku.

He hopped he would be able to see his dragon soon. It had already been 6 years and he was starting to feel restless and tired from the war. It was slowly breaking him down and he didn't know what to do anymore.

_Haku…  
_

His dream played over and over in his head. He closed his eyes and he swore he could feel arms wrapping around his shoulders and a voice at his ear saying softly.

_"Harry... my Harry..."_

* * *

**I got bit by the writing bug. Which is weird because I have had writers block for the past like year haha. Maybe this wont just be a 4 shot considering how short these chapters have been so far. Maybe I'll just write how much I want and update when I can hm?  
**

**Anyway if anything is confusing be sure to say in a review and I'll try and reply. c:**

**Oh and for your information everything that happened to Chihiro happened to Harry except a couple more things. Harry was abused and so he found solace in the spirits who were his family, which he didn't think of the dursley's as. As such he had a closer relationship with them then what Chihiro had, or at least thats what I am hoping to show.**

**Also, Harry's name while in the bathhouse was Ry. **


End file.
